Many electrical systems utilize an interface to receive and/or transmit data between a host device and a sink device. Conventional interfaces operate with a supply voltage of 3.3 volts and may perform at a rate of 10 Gbps. However, in an effort to improve battery life, an interface that operates a lower voltage, such as 1.8 volts, may be desired. It may also be desired to provide an interface with a bi-directional channel that shares the input/output pads. Conventional interfaces that share input/output pads, however, may experience decreased performance (lower rates of transmission/reception) due to challenges in biasing the interface. Accordingly, it may be desired to provide a high-speed, low-voltage supply, bi-directional channel interface that share the input/output pads.